The Teddy Bear and the Maiden Fair X
by HermioneJMalfoy
Summary: Jaime Lannister was not amused. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. It's time to take matters into his own hands. Oneshot. Also published in A Song Of Ice And Fire.


_**Author's note**_

**Yes, this is another fic. I know I have an ongoing multi chapter, but don't judge me. I was bored. And no, I still don't own anything**.

**This fic is a present for my friend, Stalk Firepants, and the title is by Marionette008.**

xxx

The Teddy Bear and the Maiden Fair

"The wench hadn't changed a bit," he thought. Good old straw-coloured hair and dull, freckled face. He looked back into her large blue eyes for the first time after so long. He had always considered them to be the most flattering part of her appearances. They were the same colour as the sea that surrounded the castle.

She opened her mouth to say something, revealing two rows of crooked teeth. Six years have passed, but the time had done little to no good to her features.

Somehow, he found himself not caring.

* * *

Few weeks ago, he decided that he couldn't stand another minute of this torture. He was kicked out of the Kings...sorry, _Queens_guard, and all but locked up in Casterly Rock, alone.

So he decided to pay a visit to some of his acquaintances. He even became close to some of them, which was almost impossible while Cersei had him in her grip. After she had fled across the Narrow Sea, he often planned to visit Lord Selwyn Tarth, but somehow, _something_ always occurred; he always had to postpone the visit for some other, more convenient time.

But now, he finally made up his mind. It is finally time to take matters into his own hands. Jaime wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

He set off to a journey that finally brought him to the Lord Baratheon's doorstep. He stayed at the Storm's End for a few days. Lady of the castle was heavy with a child, so Jaime didn't want to bother them and overstay his welcome.

Having come so far, there was no way to chicken out again. He bid his goodbyes and boarded a ship (he was never fond of ships-they were too unstable for his liking), and after few more shaky days, he stumbled out on the shore of the Sapphire Isle.

And now, he was standing in front of this strong, distant woman.

* * *

"You asked my father for my hand," she finally blurted out.

"I did."

"He refused you."

_Not exactly_, he wanted to say. Instead, he slowly nodded. "We can go with that if you'd like. I was a fool to think otherwise. Who'd want a Kingslayer for a good-son? And a cripple, too."

He unconsciously raised his right hand, and then let it drop when he remembered that he, in fact, had no hand. And his golden one was a poor substitute.

She blushed because of his words. "I am sure my father wouldn't judge you by the lack of your hand," she defended her father. "Even if you have killed Aerys, you're still one of the most...," she had trouble finding a right word, "peculiar men I've met. But why would you do that? Why would you want to marry me?"

"Why?" he laughed humourlessly, "What do you think why? Because I wanted to show off? Because I was bored?"

"I have no idea what would inspire you for such an action." But the truth lay in her eyes.

"You don't?" He quirked an eyebrow and his lips started to curl up in a small, sly smirk, "You really don't know, Brienne?"

He took another step towards her, wanting to back her down by the wall. Alas, he forgot that Brienne was not a silly girl; she was as tall as him and not easily intimidated.

"I think you mistook me for your sister, Ser Jaime."

Her words strung. His face darkened.

"Whatever you heard about me and Cersei," he took a deep breath, "it's probably mostly true. I don't want to lie to you, Brienne. I hear it's not healthy for a marriage to be built on lies."

"You said my father had refu..."

"Your father," Jaime cut her off, "loves you dearly and he decided it would be best to talk to you first before giving me an answer."

"You said..." Confusion was written all over her face and he tried hard not to laugh. He was a bit annoyed that he had to wait for old Selwyn to talk to his stubborn daughter, when he knew what the answer would be anyway.

Brienne was still trying to decide if Jaime was telling the truth, when a serving boy came to inform her that her father would like to see her now. Jaime sniggered and gave her a I-told-you-so face.

She shook her head, but the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. She turned to go, and he watched her broad figure disappear through the door.

Jaime Lannister always gets what he wants.

He casually went over to the window, whistling a tune. If someone was present in the room, they might have said that it was The Bear and the Maiden Fair. But we'll never find that out, since there was no one in the room and Jaime wasn't really talented anyway.


End file.
